Forever x Infinity
by Ledophole
Summary: The Teen Titans have been learning how to survive without Robin now that he's evil. But when he comes back for one of the Teen Titans who will remain emotionally unscarred? And who will change? Read IT!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers – really think about why I should have to state an obvious fact, no I don't own Teen Titans.

Warnings – this is PG-13, whatever happens in Pg-13 movies will happen here.

                I don't know why I'm starting a new fic.  I think it's cause I haven't had my breakfast yet, hehe, I don't know.  Okay, I know that the sequel to the "Apprentice 1" comes on tonight, but this story has been stirring in my mind since last Saturday when the first "Apprentice 1" came on.  It's a romance yes, and I hope that it's original.  Saa, on with the fic!

                                                                                                -_-

"_You can't have everything, where would you put it?"   Unknown_

"It's been a while

Since I first saw you 

Since I could call you, 

Since I could say I love myself as well, 

The consequences that I've rendered,

I've gone and fucked things up again

Why must I feel this way?

But all that shit seems 

To disappear when I'm with you

Just make this go away, 

Just one more peaceful day . . ." _Staind – It's Been Awhile_

Starfire twisted in the air.  Letting her green bolts fly freely from her hand to hit Slade's henchmen.   She was stronger now, so they weren't as much of a challenge to her and the others.  Even though Slade made updates, the henchmen were getting a little easier to beat.  She only had to worry about one thing when she fought and that was being put to sleep.  

Every time the remaining Teen Titans fought with Slade's henchmen they would become drowsy in the middle of a battle.  They would wake up maybe minutes or hours later, to find what Slade had been after gone.  This problem had begun to manifest itself 10 months ago when Robin had vanished.  None of them knew what the problem was.  That was until a month ago when Cyborg had done a cat scan on each of them.

He had found things in their blood; little microchips that controlled the sleep part of their brain.  They didn't know how they had gotten there, but in truth they really didn't want to find out.  

So anyway, (I don't know why I typed that!  Hehe, it sounds like I'm talking!)  Starfire was twirling around in the air beating the henchmen that were attacking her.  The henchmen had tried a new attack this time.  20 henchmen had attacked each Teen Titan.  Starfire wanted to go and help the others, she had heard Beastboy's elephant form cry in distress but a henchmen had pulled her down.  

"Please this fighting it is so unnecessary, why do you insist on fighting with me?" She asked, all the while kicking, punching and firing green bolts.  

It was then she noticed the quiet.  It was also then she noticed the fact that none of her friends where a wake anymore.  Starfire looked for her friend Raven, and was shocked to see her asleep on a park bench.  Cyborg was asleep against a garbage can, the one that Beastboy was asleep in.  Two thoughts entered into Starfire's mind.

The first – the fact that she was the only one not asleep yet, and that the henchmen had vanished into thin air.

The second – the fact that it was a bright night; the moon was shining to it's fullest.  It had been a very bright night almost a year ago when Robin had - - NO!  She wouldn't think about it.  Starfire floated to the ground softly and ran to Raven's side.  Starfire was worried, may be she was dead and her spirit was floating around.  But Starfire did not see her body lying around anywhere so she dismissed that idea.

"Raven please wake up, you promised to go the mall with me today," Starfire pleaded, and then stopped because she felt something.  Something that was calling her, telling her to look up; and so she did.  

"She's just asleep, she will wake up soon," and she gasped at the voice and the boy who possessed it.  It had been ten months since she had seen Robin face to face, not just in the glimpses that her and the others caught of him before he slipped away from a crime scene and the henchmen took control.  It had been ten months since she had seen him face to face instead of looking on the TV or in the newspaper and seeing a blurry picture of him. 

"Robin you are -, and I am not-, and -, Robin would you please tell me what is going on?" Starfire stuttered as she stood up from her crouching position to face Robin.  She noticed that he was taller than her now, by more than a few inches.  In fact he seemed to tower over her 5'5 height.  

And then Starfire allowed herself to admit the fact that she was scared.  Not scared of Robin per say but definitely scared of what he had become.

Robin smiled at her blabbering she was still the same.  After all this time at least something had not changed.  "Star do you wonder why you are not also asleep?"

Star gasped and looked away, the way he had said her name brought back so many memories.  And he could still read her like no one else could, he could still tell her what _she_ was thinking.

"Yes, that had come to my mind.  And I was hoping that you could please tell me and inform me so that I am not confused anymore," She informed him surprised to see him chuckle.  She had missed his laugh, though this chuckle was not the same as the one she remembered, it was still something.

"Star, I want you to come with me somewhere, I want to talk to you," Robin said holding out his had for her to take.  She looked at his hand, it was much bigger now that it had been before, and she looked from his hand to his arm, which was much thicker than before. Now she looked to his face, he didn't look like a little boy anymore, now he looked like a young man.  And she noticed that he was very handsome, or as the girls said on TV 'cute'.  

While Star stood there and contemplated him, he looked at her.  She was gorgeous, even more so than 10 months ago, but he had known this.  She had changed her outfit, which he had not known.  She had on purple pants, made out of the same material as her shirt.  And those purple pants were molded to her figure, along with that purple shirt that showed off her toned stomach.  He could tell her measurements right off the back, and needless to say he was impressed.  At least Slade had taught him something useful with his lesson of "Measuring With Your Eye".  

"So Starfire, will you come with me?" He asked again.

Starfire looked at him and sighed deeply, what was she to do? "No, I cannot Robin, I am very sorry to turn down your invitation, but my other friends are fallen from battle and I must stay with them," she said turning away, looking towards Cyborg and Beastboy.  She would have to carry them to the bench and also lay them down until they woke up.  She did not want to do this; Cyborg and Beastboy were very heavy.  She sweat dropped and turned back to Robin and began to speak.

"Robin I - -," She stopped and looked at the weapon he held in his hand.  She knew what that was - -it was a gun.  She looked up at him, emerald eyes demanding an explanation and not understanding why.  And in her eyes buried beneath layers of confusion and betrayal lay hurt and unrequited love.  

"Will you kill me Robin?" She asked, her voice a mere whisper.  And he just shot the gun not answering her question.  She was too scared to move, so she could not avoid the dart that pierced her arm bringing instant sleep.  And as she fell and was caught by him she looked up at the moon, noticing once again how bright it was.  And once again her near unconscious mind compared this bright night, to that of so many bright nights ago.

Robin looked at her eyes; they were reflecting the light of the moon.  They were beautiful, she was beautiful and so he needed her. Something beautiful in this dark life that he now lead, this dark life he lead by choice.  He had known she would refuse his offer –even as politely as she had- and so despite not wanting to use the tranquilizer he had. 

                                                                *_*

Cyborg groaned as he woke up.  Man, he had a headache.  He looked around now, seeing where everyone was, and he was immediately disturbed to find Starfire and Raven missing.  

"She's gone, I have been calling and looking for her since I woke up about 10 minutes ago. I cannot find her," Raven admitted floating down into Cyborg's view.  "And Beastboy is still asleep, obviously dreaming happy dreams," she looked to where her friend was drooling and smiling and shook her head.  

"Shit," Cyborg swore softly.  What they hell was going on with this team?  First Robin and now Starfire, and then it clicked in his superhuman mind what had happened.

"He has her, Robin has Star," He told Raven and waited for her response.  She just looked at him and turned around head bowed.  2 nearby street lamps, exploded, startling Beastboy out of whatever fantasy had been running through his head.  

"What the hell just happened?"  He asked waiting for one of his friends to say something to him.  Neither responded.  He waited for a few moments eyeing the two quiet teens weirdly, before asking another question that popped into his mind.  "Hey where's Starfire?"

Silence was the only answer he got as Cyborg walked away and Raven flew back to the Tower.  

                                                                ^_^

Starfire groaned and twisted about in her bed.  Then she yawned and sat up to stretch.  She was still hazy from sleep, trying to remember her dream.  It had been quite weird, something about a hippopotamus selling her candy and then because she couldn't find her wallet asking Robin to pay.  Then there had been something dealing with a bra and it being taped to the back of a pickup truck she was driving while she ate the candy Robin had brought for her.

She looked around and frowned, she had fallen asleep in her fighting clothes.  Was she too tired from the battle last night to change, she wondered?  She noticed quite suddenly the room and how it did not resemble what she normally woke up to.  Then she screamed as she noticed Robin leaning out the window in the strange room.  And as she remembered what had happened last night and she gave a startled cry again as she tried to calm her nerves.

                                                                *_^

Okay so how was that chappy?  Let me know, review and tell me what you think, I want to know if I should continue or not.  Don't forget to review, Ja. 


	2. Listening and Learning

Disclaimers – If I did own Teen Titans Season 1 would not be over with and I would not have to wait months for Season 2. 

Warnings – It's Pg-13 right now but it might progress to Rated R. If you don't like cursing, flirting or suggestive limes please don't read!

I'm going to admit something now; I'm really bad at updating, so to help me please review. It motivates me and I don't get lazy, ^_^''. What a sly way to say review! I put a saying at the beginning of each chappie and it has to do with what is in the chapter. If you can guess what each saying has to do with each chappie, I'll give you a prize. But to start off I'll tell you what the first proverb meant. 

_"You can't have everything, where would you put it?" – Unknown_. This phrase referred to Robin. He wants Starfire and he wants to stay in the life he lives now, he can't have both. Saa, on with the fic.

~_~

_"O my dove, in the retreats of the crag, in the concealed place of the steep way, show me your form, let me hear your voice, for your voice is pleasurable and your form is comely." – Song of Solomon._

"So could you please

Help me understand why,

You've given into all these

Reckless dark desires . . . " A Perfect Circle – The Outsider

Robin twisted around to look at the girl in his bed. She had a shocked expression on her face, and as he moved into the rising dawn's light, he studied her profile more, as she studied his. Her bangs were gone he noticed, she had let them grow to shoulder length, he thought they looked nice. Her outfit was pretty much the same despite the pants, and once again he mentally categorized her figure; 34 C (cup size) -- 22 in (waist size) – 38 (hip size). Not perfect of course because there was no such thing, but it looked absolutely good on her so that was all that mattered. Her hair was a little longer, but it stopped at her waist. Her eyes were still that same emerald, but they looked a little brighter now, and he noticed that they changed shades depending on her mood. Right now they were really bright – she was frightened. 

Starfire looked at Robin and tried to comprehend all these changes in him. He was about 5"11 now, he had grown with his age which she had known he would. He was 16 when he had left them last July, so since it was about to be June (his birthday month) in another month he was almost 17. His costume molded to his body, and she observed his arms and legs, which were thick and corded, but somehow despite his obvious strength, his body had a lean look to it. His stomach looked like it had 6 deep cut blocks in it, and then she remembered the proper term for his stomach, washboard.

One day when Starfire had been at the mall she had walked past a bunch of girls crowded around a poster of a boy modeling a pair of jeans called "Pepe" with no shirt on. One of the girls had stated how she wished her boyfriend looked like that, and another said she would pay a lot of money to run her hands over a washboard stomach like that. Starfire had been surprised to hear a term like that used to describe a part of the body that she thought was called "abs". And now Starfire was looking at a living example of a washboard stomach, and she found herself blushing though she didn't fully understand what the statement meant. She had to break this dark mood she felt coming on, she couldn't take these heavy feelings.

"Robin your stomach looks like it has 6 sharp cuts in it, but I know that is not true. You have what is called a washboard stomach and that seems odd to me, why would someone want to wash boards on your stomach?" Starfire asked full of innocence. He laughed, not chuckled. He outright laughed, a booming voice that scared her -- a little – and made her move back on his bed. His laughing stopped abruptly, and he stepped of the balcony and in that instant he was at her side.

"Are you scared of me, Star?" His voice it was so deep, so _different _from what she remembered, and she admitted to herself that she was. But she would not tell him that, no Robin was her friend and she would not say anything to hurt him. 

"No Robin, I am not," she lied. But he knew it was a lie, because her eyes told him everything. She knew he knew, and her embarrassment caused her to look downward and away. She tried to think of something anything, to get rid of this bad feeling in her heart. 

"Robin how did you seem to fly over here so quickly from where you were standing before," she asked. Robin's face lost any show of emotion, and when she looked at him for her answer she had to choke a rising scream of fear. He looked emotion less, dead to all feelings; this was something that not even Raven looked like on her worst days.

"Oh yes, I did say I wanted to talk didn't I?" He sounded cold; she was not familiar with this emotion coming from him. At least he had never sounded cold when he was talking to her.

"When I was a _Teen Titan_," Starfire cringed at the way he said Teen Titan. "I could hold my own in battle just as good as Cyborg or any of you with your powers. When Slade took me in we did some tests. I am human yes, but I have been gifted with certain mutated genes that make me faster, smarter, stronger than any human being. All Slade did was advance these genes, he made them dominant in my blood, and now if I want to go one on one with Cinderblock I could, and in the process I could probably break one of his arms." 

Robin sounded smug, as if being taken in by Slade was a good thing. "But Robin why didn't you just come to us to make you "better"? We would have made a machine or whatever type of equipment Slade used to make you different. We would have found a way to help you we are your friends. Why do you hate us now?" That last question had slipped out to fast for Starfire to catch; she had not meant to ask that.

"At first I was with Slade unwillingly, he had blasted the 4 of you with probes that would make you explode inside out. He threatened me with your death if I didn't do what he said. When I started stealing for him, I hated it, but he knew that it excited me. One day about ten months ago, he threatened to kill you all for the fun of it, to see what I would do. He's in a permanent coma now, because of what I did to him," Robin admitted.

"But if the probes are to make us die, why do we fall asleep instead?"

"Because I altered the reaction of the probes one day soon after Slade had been brought down. I didn't want you involved when I was doing something, I didn't want to have to fight you, so instead you fall into a sleep. It's easier for both sides this way," Robin told her as he began to pace around the room.

Starfire watched him, how could she reach him? "How did you change the reaction of the probes inside of us without being near us?" 

"I snuck in one night while you slept, and injected your arms with a serum. I also took some of my weapons and things out of my old room." Starfire knew this; she had often visited his room in the past months. Always searching for a way to be near him.

"Why do you talk about the past in such a mean way Robin?" He cringed to hear his name come out of her mouth. She said his name like he was lost from her, like she would never see him again. 

"Because the past means nothing, all that matters is the future," he said. He was back at the balcony now, looking out and away from her. Starfire rose from the bed and floated softly over to him. 

"So all those good times meant nothing? Everything we shared as a team meant nothing? Everything you and I shared as best friends meant nothing?" she asked him softly, fearful of what his answer would be. 

He didn't answer at first, how could he? And then he turned swiftly on her as if she was the enemy, and maybe in a way she was. He grabbed her arms and before she could blink she was up against a wall, being held in an iron grip.

"Don't try to _help_ me, okay? Don't try to make me remember anything about what we did; it doesn't matter now. I didn't bring you here to dredge up the past; I brought you here because I need you in my future. Don't try any of your nice, psychoanalysis bullshit on me, I don't fucking need it," he said this through clenched teeth, trying to force his point on her, and trying to force it on himself as well. 

Starfire's eyes were closed; she was thoroughly terrified; how had Robin become this strong? She tried to even her breathing, it would do her no good to succumb to her fears now, which would not help the situation. 

He watched her struggle with her fear; he had not truly meant to scare her. He needed her cheerfulness and not her fear to help him live his life. 

"If you do not want the past Robin, then why am I here?" She asked, eyes still closed, not wanting to see his reaction. He responded by softly murmuring

"This is why" 

- Before he kissed her. 

^_~

"We can't find her unless he wants us to," Raven said as she sat floating in the air. 

"You want to know what I think?" Beastboy asked putting on a face of true genius. Before Cyborg and Raven could get out no, he spoke. "I think Robins truly a vampire and wants Starfire to be his vampire queen. After all he did kinda have a crush on her when he was here," he mused, with a true look of thinking on his face. His response was two super hard pillows thrown at him.

*_*

She attempted to shove him away, he was stronger than her, but he noticed her movements were not that of encouragement. He lifted his face as she lifted her arm and punched him. 

"If you are expecting me to be happy that you have put your lips upon mine in what earth people call kissing you are very mistaken, Robin." Robin's eyes grew, he did now know her voice could sound so deadly and yet innocent at the same time. "Do not act like a romantic person in the novels that earth girls are so crazy about. I am not someone who will fall madly in love with the person who kidnaps her, after putting her through months of emotional pain. I am not that weak and ignorant towards mating customs to know that that is pathetic and an extremely stupid way to go about love," Starfire was burnt out. Her anger was gone as quickly as it had come, at least now she hoped she had gotten her point across. 

"Robin," her voice was soft now, tired even. "Do I look like I have on a dress with my boobs spilling out?" 

"No," he sounded like himself when he said that word, Starfire almost hugged him at the sound of his voice, but she had something to say first.

"Then do not treat me like that please. You are my friend, and I hope that you still believe I am yours." Robin let her go, and Starfire reached up to rub her arms. 

Robin looked at her, what could he say? "I have some business to attend to, I will be back later. If you want to sleep in your underwear like you normally do, wrap a cover around yourself." Starfire blushed deeply, how on earth did he know? 

He looked at her blush, why couldn't kiss her? Why wouldn't she let him kiss her? "I know about the underwear because I came at night when I put the serum in your bodies like I said before, I saw everything." And he left then, not giving her a chance to say anything. 

Starfire slid down the balcony wall as thousands of thoughts ran through her head. If he kissed her again, she doubted she would be able to turn him away. And this would be bad, because she would betray Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy if she did, and she could not do this. But she could not refuse Robin too strongly either. How was she to choose between friends?

-_-

Okay, I know it was long, sorry about that, but I started typing and I couldn't stop!

Kudos to these Reviewers:

Henna

Vivy

Shauna

Starfan

KittenKatie

Starfir966

Kelsey

Starre

Jessie

Enchanted Miko

Andrea

Crizzy

Diana

Next time:

"Anything you wish I will give it to you," Robin told her truthfully.

"Then let me go home," Starfire said, emerald eyes pleading with him.

"This is your home now," Robin informed her and left her standing in the room alone.


	3. A Confusional Fog

Disclaimer – If I did own Teen Titans I would know when the new episodes where on, alas, I don't. Does that answer the question?

Warnings: It's PG-13, what do Teens do at 13 and over?

I know it's been 3 weeks, but I've been really busy and when I come home from work, I really don't feel like typing; I always fall asleep.

PLEASE tell me what you think each saying at the beginning of a chappie means; I want to give out presents! Anyway, I really don't know when the new Teen Titan episodes come on, could someone please let me know? Oh yeah and about the change in Starfire's hair, I really hate her bangs on the TV show; I think they're ugly. Saa, that's unimportant, on with the fic!

*_*

__

"A cheerful woman has cares but has learned how to deal with them." Beverly Sills, opera singer.

__

"A shot in the dark I woke up to find

You had broke all the rules

And you changed your mind

Didn't I love you good?

Didn't I love you right?

Then tell me where you're going

Dressed to kill tonight

Oh this one's gonna hurt like hell . . ." Melissa Etheridge – Lover Please

Starfire yawned and blinked brightly at the sun that was in her eyes. She didn't remember ever feeling so tired, exhausted or emotionally drained. Whatever; today was a new day and so that meant that all the problems of yesterday were gone. 

If Starfire had been a gambling girl she would have lost that bet.

Her problem was sitting in a dark corner of the room watching her. It had not gone a way with the night. All of a sudden Starfire was embarrassed to be caught waking up in _his _bed. It just seemed so intimate and close in a way Starfire could not explain. On top of that she was in her underwear. 

"Good morning Robin," Starfire said in an attempt to make things go smoothly today. 

"Hello Star," Robin's voice sounded tired. Starfire began to wonder if he ever slept.

"Robin you do not sound so good, are you ill?" Starfire asked this while getting up, she needed to go to the bathroom but her friend's problems came first. She stood when talking to him, the thin bed sheet wrapped around her body to keep her modesty. She looked at her clothes that lay on the back of a chair in his room; she wanted to put them back on.

"I'm fine, just dealing with the problems that come with owning an operation like mine," Robin admitted, opening up a little.

Starfire spoke before she could catch herself. "If you came back to the Teen Titans you would not have the problem of ruling over minions or whatever it is that you do Robin," her hand slapped immediately over her mouth after saying this. Robin chose to ignore that statement he didn't feel like arguing.

Starfire smiled brightly to get over the embarrassment. She knew she sometimes spoke and said weird things, but she had never been this bad before. She looked once again at her clothes and decided it would be best if she put them on before fully dealing with Robin. For some strange reason her heart was pounding loudly in her chest at her state of dress before him. 

Robin watch as Starfire moved into the sunlight that was pouring in through the window. What the hell was she doing? Did she know he could see straight through that thin, white linen sheet? Did she know what the hell she was doing to him? To his hormones?

"Star maybe you should move out of the light," he suggested, emotions barely suppressed in a strangled voice. Starfire cocked her head at the sound of his voice and moved directly in front of the window. He could see _everything_!

"Robin are you okay?" Robin couldn't respond. Why wouldn't she fucking move? ! ?

"I'm fine Star, it's just that . . . you're ah . . . you're kinda in my light," he finally managed to say, trying and yet not trying to look at her. What was he to do? He was a 17-year-old teen he had needs. Too bad the only person who could fulfill these needs didn't know anything about such things.

"Oh I'm sorry Robin," Starfire said as she moved out of the light. Robin breathed a sigh of relief as oxygen once flowed to his head from holding his breath. Too bad his _other_ head also got a rush of something. Robin stood up suddenly; he needed to go somewhere other than here. 

"Robin are you okay?" Starfire was getting genuinely worried; something other than their current problem was bothering him. Robin was looking at her weirdly and Starfire glanced at the bathroom door to see how far away it was. Something subconsciously told her to check, she might need to run there for safety. 

Robin noticed the glance and decided it would be best to leave; besides he needed to relieve himself - - soon or Starfire really would need to lock herself in the bathroom to protect herself from him.

"I have some things to attend to, when I come back we'll discuss rules or what not. Is there anything you want before I go? Anything you wish I will give it to you," Robin told her truthfully.

"Then let me go home," Starfire said, emerald eyes pleading with him.

"This is your home now," Robin informed her and left her standing in the room alone. Starfire hung her head and went to shower.

*_*

Starfire stood looking around his very big room, it was like a very nice apartment. There was even a downstairs level with a kitchen, living room, and tub that bubbled hot water and felt very nice. Starfire had been enchanted with the hot bubbles. She had thought bubbles only came from that fancy soap that smelt really good. She really liked the kind that smelled like strawberry and came from Victoria Secret. She sighed and wished she had some now; she would have liked to try out the hot bubble bath. Or maybe taking a bubble bath in Robin's house was not the best thing, especially with the way he had looked at her this morning. 

Starfire had seen that look before, it was a private look all the adults on her planet shared; Right before they went into their rooms and did weird things that produced noises. When Starfire had asked once what was going on behind those close doors, she had gotten silence and stuttered answers. 

But since being on earth Starfire had learned what those odd noises, loud screams, and secret looks were about. Earth people were so open and casual about an act that was beautiful and private. Why they pronounced what they did in their bedroom on TV and to their friends. They even had a station about it called Playboy and there were tons of movies out about this act. 

Starfire shook her head; she needed to think about the issue at hand. Robin had looked at her _that_ way, and while it had made her feel uncomfortable, another unfamiliar feeling had grown. She had slightly enjoyed the fact that Robin found her attractive, and to think she was not an earth girl. If her parents knew the tingly sensation she had felt when Robin had looked at her like _that _they would have been very disappointed in her. 

Starfire stomach rumbled clearing away all thoughts but food. She was hungry, she hadn't eaten last night, and her body was yelling at her. Not only had she not eaten but she had also tried to fly out of Robin's balcony into the sky, only to fly straight into a force field. She had immediately flown back in the room and given up on the attempt to escape at that present time. She didn't know where she was anyway, so she could really find her way back to the tower, and since Robin had taken her communicator after he had drugged her there was no way she could reach the other Teen Titans.

Walking into the kitchen an idea popped in Starfire's head. Maybe she could cook something for Robin so that things would be easier between them. Starfire got to work, she didn't know when he would be back and she wanted the food to be ready for him. 

^_^

Robin looked at the sleeping, naked girl next to him and frowned. He hated these flings he had, they did nothing but increase the feelings of self-disgust in him. The girls were always beautiful and always willing, but they meant nothing to him, they were just quick releases while he thought about the person he really wanted naked beneath him. 

Robin admitted to himself then that he really was sick and deluded. But Slade had nurtured most of these feelings in him, so it was all his fault. Robin would never have been like this if it weren't for Slade. 

Robin was once again deluding himself.

All of us old or young enjoy power. When someone disappoints us or bothers us and we hit them what do we feel? Power. And when that person does nothing to retaliate or does nothing to stop us how do we feel? Powerful. Or maybe that person does something back. If we win that fight and succeed in causing that person to back down, how do we feel? Powerful. 

Power is a drug, whether it's used for good or bad. We all know the effects of bad power. Bush is an example of that (Gomen, I couldn't resist. I really dislike that man!). Politicians, drug lords, gangs, criminals are all an example of bad power. But then again, good power is bad or rather there is a thin line between good and bad power. 

Cops for example, have good power. And yet if they corner someone who has maybe killed a fellow cop this person is beaten or shot mercilessly. It is a given. Very few people who have experienced good power do not soon wield to badness, and succumb to badness, even if it is for a little period of time. This happens to almost everyone. Robin was Teen Titan, a good guy. He beat up criminals and put them in jail. But there where times when Robin was doing good with his power that he started to lose control on his criminal. So you see, Robin has had good power, exceptionally good power. 

And now he has exceptionally bad power. 

Robin moved away from the sleeping girl and went to the bathroom to shower. He needed to clean himself of everything, if even the solution was only a temporary stay under water.

*_^

Starfire frowned. What was on the plate looked nothing like what was in the book. She had eaten cereal and snacked on some chips while she cooked to hold her over to dinner. Now she was beginning to think she would be eating cereal and chips for dinner too. 

She had really wanted to surprise Robin and make him happy. Too bad nothing ever went the way she planned. Starfire moved to clean up the mess when she heard an unmistakable voice behind her. 

"Hello Star," Robin said taking her in. She was wearing one of his old white T's. The stupid shirt stopped mid thigh on her and was rising with every move she made. 

"Hello Robin," so much for breaking the tension Starfire thought. He was looking at her in that way again and she did not know how to respond. 

"I'm sorry about the mess Robin," Starfire said turning around to resume cleaning up. She couldn't look him in the face right now, she just knew her face would be the color of her hair if she did. 

"It's no problem. Would you like some help?" Robin asked trying to not concentrate on the part of her thigh exposed by his shirt.

"No, it's quite alright. I had wanted to surprise you with a nice meal, but cooking just does not seem to be one of my strong points," Starfire admitted while flashing him a quick smile. Robin smirked back but inside he was relieved. 

This was exactly what he needed in his life. He needed her smile, her presence and her words to remind that someone still had belief that he was sane. "Yes you never could cook," Robin said chuckling. 

Starfire bent over to get soap from under the kitchen sink to wash the dishes. Robin sucked in his breath a little too sharply and almost choked on air. Could she really be that naïve and not know that she was seducing him with that shirt on?

"Robin remember all my puddings? Well I finally got Beastboy to try one and know I now that they're lethal, he almost-" Starfire stopped mid-sentence. Despite wanting to help Robin, he had asked her not to talk about the past. She had wanted to respect this request though it hurt her, and she knew she had probably angered him. She turned around quickly to apologize.

He was standing right in back of her, and Starfire was finding it hard to breathe. 

She looked up from his hard chest to his eyes, what was he doing? "Robin I'm sorry, about what I said. I hadn't reali - -" She couldn't form the words, the desire in his eyes was too clear. What was she doing to make him react like this?

"Why do you have this on?" 

"Well, I couldn't put on the same clothes from yesterday, they were a little dirty from the battle. They are drying now, I'm sorry for having on your shirt Robin, but it was the only thing available. I tried to pick the oldest thing I saw." If he was acting weird about the shirt then Starfire could handle the situation. If he wasn't, she didn't know what she would do. 

"I don't care that you have the shirt on, it's the fact that there is nothing on under the shirt. Do you know what you're doing to me Star? Do you know how much you are tempting me?" Robin's voice was a whisper. Starfire's eyes were so bright they were glowing. What was going on?

"Robin I don't understand what you want from me. What am I doing to you? Please tell me what I'm doing to cause you pain and I will stop immediately," Starfire didn't really know what else to say.

"Kiss me. Let me have you and you will take that pain away," Robin only told her the truth. Yet the truth was scaring both of them. 

"I can't Robin, I cannot fulfill your request. Anything else you want of me I will do, but I cannot kiss you. On my planet we do not mate freely and have random boyfriends and girlfriends," Starfire said in an even-tempered voice.

"This isn't your planet anymore Star," Robin said, eyes hardening. How could she tempt him and then refuse to give him release? Did she know how many girls would kill to be in her position? Then he realized whom he was talking about, and he knew for a fact that Starfire knew nothing about what he wanted, or needed, or craved from her. 

She knew love, but did she know the love of a man and woman?

"You're my captive Starfire, and I can take anything from you I want. I know you are strong, but I am quite a bit stronger than you, I do not want to take what I want from you forcefully. All I want is a kiss, nothing more," Robin's voice was different. Entirely different, her eyes were shining like lamps now.

Starfire tried breathing, she had to remember that Robin was different now. She couldn't handle him in the same way she would have months ago. She struggled with an answer. Robin grew impatient. She opened her mouth to speak right when Robin lowered his head. 

Starfire gave a loud gasp from her open mouth. He was nibbling and licking at her ear.

*_~

Okay that's it for now, please review. Let me know what you think or tell me if I can improve. Or tell me what you would like to see in my fanfic: Ja.

]

Kudos to:

Kouga'sgirlos

Smtogether

Starre

Hermoinestar2020

Eventidespirit

Darkjackel

Enchanted Miko

Prisionero

Shimmersea

P. Wimbo

Burned Fighter 


End file.
